Lo que haría por ti
by Karlila
Summary: Hermione no es correspondida a pesar de profesar un amor puro y sincero. Sirius Black aun no sabe que es el amor y lastima que tenga que aprenderlo por la mala . ¿Qué tiene que ver Nott en el jaleo? pues todo!


**Hola:**

**Este es un [Sirius/Hermione ]x[Theodore/Hermione]. Al principio no se conocerá mucho sobre la relación que tenían Sirius y Hermione , más bien será contada en paralelo con la relación que mantiene la castaña con el ex-Slytherin.**

**Sunmary: Tras romper con Sirius , Hermione pide su translado a otro escuadrón . Ahora como espía Hermione conocerá en verdad a Theodore Nott , quien no tiene reparos para coquetearle. Mientras tanto Sirius Black se debate entre un amor del pasado o la promesa eterna de amor de cierta castaña.**

Lo que haría por ti

_**capítulo 1: El dolor**_

Me estaba esperando, parada en medio de la gran masa de gente que caminaba con desesperación. Ella parecía no entender el significado del tiempo, seguía parada con los ojos perdidos en el horizonte. Y fue en ese momento en el que me sentí peor que un vulgar mortifago, en ese instante entendí que de veras merecía haber estado preso por 13 años, aunque en ese entonces no la conocía. La vi moverse hacia la entrada donde debía de estar, la seguí tratando que no notara mi presencia, y aunque la miraba llorar no podía acercarme, eso sería mucho peor. Se apoyo en una columna, después de un momento parecía no entender muy bien donde estaba, miro su reloj de pulsera, respiro fuertemente, retiro delicadamente sus rizos del rostro y cayo. Ahí estaba ella en medio de la estación del subterráneo, en el piso abrazando sus rodillas, llorando ruidosamente.

Por más que mi garganta se atorase por el remordimiento no podía acercármele, porque sabía que sería peor, porque lo que sentía por Hermione en ese momento era Lastima, o eso pensaba.

* * *

El ministerio de magia resulta a veces un lugar ajetreado, miles de personas caminando, trabajando, sumidas en sus pensamientos. Entre el mar de gente se podía distinguir la figura de Sirius Black caminando a diez revoluciones menos que el resto, su mirada parecía perderse en el suelo, caminaba casi por inercia. Sin darse cuenta estaba en el ascensor presiono el botón que tenia memorizado y tras unos pasos mecanizados estaba frente al despacho de Remus Lupin, el único que podía llegara a entenderlo. Miro la puerta de madera y suspiro pesadamente, toco despacio la puerta, y sin oír respuesta la puerta de abrió dejando vera un hombre de máximo cuarenta años trabajando en unos papeles. Remus subió la mirada y tan solo dijo.

- se lo explicaste, ¿le dijiste que estabas enamorado de Marian?- pregunto Remus desde la silla del escritorio al ver como su mejor amigo caminaba hacia la silla mas cercana y caía pesadamente sobre esta.

-no – dijo el moreno sin hacer mucho aspaviento, sus ojos parecían haber llorado y su piel se había vuelto pálida y con signos evidente de frialdad.

-entonces ¿Qué ha pasado?- abrió totalmente los ojos, dejo el bolígrafo y apunto su mirada a la figura de su amigo tratando de buscar alguna señal

- fui a verla, como habíamos quedado – dijo tras unos segundos se silencio absoluto – pero no tuve la suficiente fuerza como para decirle todo lo que en la noche estuve practicando, así que me quede observándola como me esperaba.

- ósea que no hablaste con ella, la dejaste plantada, dejaste que pensara eso – el licántropo estaba parado, con las manos puestas en el escritorio. Miro a Sirius suspiro y le dio la espalda.

-algo así, creo que no va a ser necesario que hable con ella, es decir creo que ya lo sabe

-¿Qué quieres decir?- volvió a verle – tienes una idea de cuánto te quiere esa muchacha, al menos se merece una explicación. ¿Sabes que te hará Tonks cuando se entere?

-ella ya sabe que no la quiero, al menos de la misma intensidad que ella lo hace- puso sus manos en su cabeza – sabes… cuando la vi sentada, recordé cuando Marian se caso con el estúpido de Nott

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

- no te entiendo – dijo mirando a su amigo - ¿Cuánto tiempo te espero?- escucho preguntarle

- hasta hoy- se incorporo, pero aun así mantuvo los hombros caídos.

- eres una mierda, pero bueno – suspiro – tu mismo sabes cómo se siente cuando no te dan explicaciones, o acaso no recuerdas cuando Marian se caso con el viudo Nott, a pesar que era un mortifico con un niño que ni siquiera era de ella.

- me estuvo esperando hasta hoy día, pero es que estoy seguro si es que le daba la verdad sería mucho peor, a mí tampoco me habría interesado los motivos que tuvo Marian simplemente quería que no pasara, pero paso.

- Sirius, espero que no te arrepientas de lo que estás haciendo. Porque sería muy difícil consolarte.

* * *

La vida se le iba por la boca, por las manos, por los oídos, por todos lados. Se miro al espejo tratando de encontrarse, pero no hayo nada. Se había enamorado como una estúpida, siempre lo supo, sabía que parecía una tonta, una ridícula haciendo mil cosas por él, pero a decir verdad nunca le importo y es más si él quisiera lo haría de nuevo sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero él no quería nada de ella, no la quería de la manera estúpida que ella necesitaba.

-Hermione ¿puedes alcanzarme los informes del último enfrentamiento?- dijo una mujer a sus espaldas. Parecía que el baño de mujeres era una prolongación del infierno. Simplemente no dijo nada, lavo su cara y amarro sus rizos en una coleta algo desordenada.

-Hermione, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero estas con la misma ropa de ayer – continuó diciendo la mujer. Pero Hermione ya estaba sosteniendo el mango de la puerta dispuesta a irse

* * *

Ojo loco miraba la situación demasiado complicada como para simplemente notificarlos como "Conductas imprudentes", en primer lugar porque se trataba de Hermione Granger, la única empleada con el mismo amor por el trabajo que él y en segundo lugar porque estaba metido en el asunto Sirius Black, jefe del escuadrón de ataque. Simplemente no podía prohibirles ningún tipo de relación, pero tampoco podía admitir que aquellos dos estuviesen juntos hasta para ir al baño. Así que desde hace mucho había planteado el remover a Granger de su cargo y transferirla al escuadrón de inteligencia, era lo más propio, el único inconveniente era ella. No estaba muy seguro que simplemente aceptara salir del escuadrón de Black, porque el que jefe de aurores se lo había ordenado, perfectamente podía renunciar y eso, valgan verdades, era un lujo. Una empleada como Granger no se encuentra todos los días.

-Señor Alastor- dijo la voz asustadiza de su secretaria

-Dime Pals – respondió con su voz gruñona

-La señorita Granger desea hablar con usted – Moody soltó un gruñido monumental -que pase – tosió.

Hermione entro a la oficina con paso vago y sin mirar muy bien por donde caminaba , tomo asiento justo delante de su jefe , pero sin hacer contacto visual con el.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te pago tan poco que ni siquiera me miras?- tosió algo osco – aunque sea me podrías decir "Hola jefe", no me molestaría si me dijeras ojo loco

-eso ya no sería gracioso, todos lo hacen – dijo con voz tenue, pero sin verlo a los ojos, sabía perfectamente que el viejo la escanearía y sabría la verdad en apenas segundos de analizarla.

-bueno Granger no creo que hayas venido para ver mi rostro- dijo bebiendo su vaso de agua.

-quiero que me cambies a otro escuadrón – repuso con simpleza, esta vez volvió a verlo unos segundos, Moody casi escupe de la impresión.

-caramba Granger ¿y a que se debe?- era evidente que Black y ella se habían peleado, pero había algo en la mirada rehúyete de la muchacha que de verdad le dio pavor, nunca en sus años de enfrentar al horror en persona había visto la mirada de vacío que tenia la joven, era sorprendente el cambio hace apenas unas semanas aquella muchacha era un cumulo de felicidad enfermiza y ahora era… nada .

- no me fastidies, por favor, sabes de qué se trata lo has sabido desde que entre, esa es tu habilidad por eso te pagan- eso sí era una sorpresa la única persona que le había sido Tonks y a decir verdad le daba miedo.

- está bien, ¿Qué te parece inteligencia? – pregunto con algo de temor. Los rizos de la muchacha salían rebeldes del moño, la miro "mal momento de Black para joderme de esa manera, cuando lo vea le voy a partir la madre "Moody era consciente que no entendía muy bien esos royos del amor , pero de lo que estaba seguro era que era un soberano delito dejar a alguien morir de esa forma.

- tendría que estar en la planeaciones todo el tiempo y eso … - trato de continuar pero la voz se le quebró , no podía permitirse eso delante de una autoridad, mantuvo la respiración abrió los puños y conto hasta diez.

-sabes Hermione – se paró de asiento y camino a pesar de ser cojo al lado de ella, toco su hombro – tienes el aura de una víctima de un dementor, pero te envidio-

- ¿me envidia? –Soltó en forma de burla – me siento descuartizada, incinerada y convertida en nada y usted dice que me envidia.

- sé lo que he dicho, porque esa sensación que has tenido y que ahora sientes nunca la he sentido, nunca me he topado con algo así. Sé que no lo entiendes ahora pero algún día lo sabrás.

-bueno, entonces- dijo la castaña después de unos minutos

- el departamento de espionaje es lo tuyo, al menos por un tiempo, tenemos un problema gigante –dijo el viejo caminando hacia su asiento

-de que se trata- dijo suspirando

-parece ser que un grupo de muggles se han aliado con unos magos, para como decirlo… obtener beneficios mutuos- abrió un cajón de su escritorio y un expediente y se lo entrego

- narcotraficantes muggles con elites mágicas desean el control total de sus respectivos mundos, eso es demasiado ambicioso – musito la muchacha, mientras seguía leyendo el expediente – además según esto recién se está formando.

- exacto, por eso no podemos dejar pasar mucho tiempo – Moody junto sus manos - ¿Qué dices, aceptas?

- ¿Cuándo he rechazado un reto? – trato de hacer una sonrisa, pero la mueca quedo a medias

-en ese caso, tendrás unas vacaciones excelentes con tu prometido, déjame llamarlo – presiono intercomunicador – Pals, comuníqueme con el escuadrón 16.

* * *

Abrió la lata de cerveza , con la misma rapidez con que se había tomado la anterior hacia ya más de tres semana que no había visto a Hermione , según Remus la castaña por primera vez en cinco años de trabajar en el ministerio había tomado unas vacaciones . Sabía que la castaña no se encontraba bien , ni siquiera había recogido sus cosas de la mansión Black , su ropa seguía doblada en los cajones del ropero que ella misma había comprado , sus libros en la remodelada biblioteca y el cuadro que había pintado la señora seguía en el mismo lugar ( donde antes estaba en retrato de la señora Black). Sonó el timbre de la puerta, Krechear seguramente estaba con sus acostumbradas rabietas y bueno se vio obligado en abrir .

La figura de un alto joven le tendió la mano, Sirius nunca antes lo había visto, era castaño y (casi rubio ) y lacio , ojos azules claros , nariz algo respingada y de porte elegante.

-buenas, usted debe ser el señor Black- seguía tendiendo la mano

- sí ,soy yo y usted es..- dijo sin intensión de devolverle el saludo, simplemente siguió tomando la cerveza de la lata.

-soy Theodore, vengo por las cosas de Hermione – Sirius casi le escupe en la cara – ella no me ha avisado – dijo en tono neutral y por primera vez mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

- es extraño ella le mando una carta hace unos días- repuso el joven adquiriendo la misma cara desconfiada de Sirius.

- pues no me ha llegado y sin aviso expreso de ella no puedo darle nada- Sirius trato de cerrarle la puerta, pero el pie del chico se lo impidió

-debió ser la lechuza, no se puede confiar de lechuzas de cruceros ¿no? – el joven tenía algo que le hacía recordar a Lucius Malfoy, quizás sea esa manía se tocarse la cabeza.

-¿lechuzas de crucero?- pregunto riéndose, por lo visto aquel jovenzuelo le quería tomar el pelo – dime Theodore como apellidas.

- Nott, señor – el momento pareció congelarse, aquel joven con apariencia de no matar a una mosca era hijo del Bastardo de Bruce Nott, el hombre que le había quitado a la mujer de su vida. Como era posible que un Nott, buscara las pertenencias de Hermione, un momento quizás Hermione esté en peligro. Sirius saco su varia inmediatamente y le apunto directo al cuello

-¿dónde está Hermione?, ¡qué has hecho con ella! – un mortifago tenia su pequeña, no era posible.

-que le sucede- decía sin estar ni un poco asustado, mirando a su alrededor.

-si no me dices donde esta, te juro que te mato- incoó aun más la varita en su cuello, y a pesar que Theodore era mucho más alto que Sirius, podía sentir como la respiración del joven se agitaba.

-déjalo Sirius – la voz de ella apareció de repente, soltó por inercia el cuello del chico y volvió hacia la voz – Hermione..

-sabía que tenía que venir sola – dijo en un susurro. 


End file.
